in the light there is darkness
by gormogon
Summary: my first Hannibal fic because I love the show the food the aesthetics,the food which is mouth watering and Mads Mikkelsen of course but anyways this story takes place after the Alana kiss


Will sits across from the Doctor in his usual seat, he was almost obsessive about the order he wants in his life with things he can control since he cant control his mind.

That's not to say his sock drawer is neat and tidy each pair with their own place in a distinct pattern but he is neat, he leaves the patterns to those of killers who leave trails of victims behind them.

The last case however involving three innocent kids whose minds had barely had time to register good and evil had made him wonder things.

'this lat case has made me think about family'

'I wont patronise you by asking the preconceived popular question of whether you had parental problems but instead ask you whther this has anything to do with Alana Bloom Perhaps?'

'I have no doubt Alana would make a very good mother some day'

'because she has a steady income and long-term career and her understanding nature given her job? Thses are of course all landmarks which allow people to become parents'

'because she has a maternal side which I have seen in her interaction with Abigail'

'she has become more protective of her more than you or I and she seems to slip into the role so naturally'

'you hope to enter into such an arrangement with Alana because you have seen evidence of her capabilities as a mother?'

'I kissed Alana because it felt right,good and I know that one day she will want a family,the nuclear version that most happily married people have but…'

'but?'

'to me it feels like an alien concept, like a suit that is too loose made for somebody else, I couldn't empathise with the kids in this case because their thoughts were foreign to me'

As he often does Will finds himself staring off into a corner of the room he tries to avoid eye contact at all times to avoid appearing vulnerable and fearful of his deteriorating mind: this is his design.

'Do you feel comfortable with anyone Will?'

When he turns at this unexpected question he finds Hannibal leaning forward in earnest. The earnestness always gave his eyes something of a dark tint.

'I'm sorry'

Will moved to the window as the very question caused him to be uncomfortable.

Doctor lecter stayed seated as he asked

'all of these instances with Alana, at your home, at the Academy these have all been followed by or triggered by episodes of hallucination'

'Are you saying Alana is the source of my madness? I empathise with killers at crimes scenes where Alana isn't present'

Jack Crawford is present however, I ask you again Will if there is anyone or any place where you feel at ease? Where you don't have pscychotic episodes?'

Will became defiant as he turned to find the Dcotor beside him at the window he tried not to appear fazed by the close proximity.

'Im not crazy Doctor, my hallucinations are random, not triggered by Alana or Jack or anyone for that matter'

Another step toward Will the Doctor becomes almost predatory. Will begins to wonder if the Doctor has more interest in this topic of conversation than absolutely necessary.

'can you say that with absolute proof Will, as Jack pushes and Alana abides by it to let you become more and more engrossed in these killers' minds, is it not becoming more difficult to separate your mind from theirs?'

Will deflates as Hannibal thought he would eventually in defeat, even Bedelia has often commented on how Hannibal could have an overbearing manner that could overcome even the most resistant person.

'its you Doctor Lecter'

Spoken so quietly like a shy whisper Hannibal had to ask

'what is it Will?'

He makes eye contact now because he already knows he has made an admission to the Doctor that he was like a fragile teacup with real fears.

'I find myself at ease with you'

Hannibal waits as he lets Will continues he feels bliss at this confession and a foreign flutter somewhere in his body.

'on numerous occasions you have pulled me from the fog that threatens to overcome my mind and you help me remember who I am'

'thank you will it is merely a relief to me that you feel safe somewhere when the shadows lurk'

He lays a comforting hand on Wills shoulder as the moonlight streams in through the window behind him Hannibals shadow is the only one present.


End file.
